My Prince
by MissHonda
Summary: What if Tohru picked Yuki? I guess we will never know...or will we?


The rain would not stop, it felt as if this day would never end. I was scared, when I saw Kyo, in his true form. What was I thinking? Did I really think that I knew what this curse was about? How could I actually think that I knew what any of the Sohma's were going through? Akito was right. I don't know the pain he and the others go through, day and night. I know I have to see if Kyo is okay, but how could he be? I don't know how to act in front of him and I don't want to hurt him even more. Yuki must be worried. He never shows his emotions, but I am sure he must be worried about Kyo in some way. At least I hope he is.

I mustered up all the strength that I could to pull myself out of the miserable place that I was in. I had to let Kyo know that I care for him, that I never want to see him in pain. What he means to me. So, I started to drag my feet through the woods, but I could barely see what was in front of me. What would mom think right now? Would she be telling me to comfort Kyo or to see if Yuki is alright? I know she would say that Yuki will understand that Kyo needs me right now. He is so upset and I feel like the only person who could ever accept him in his true form. I don't judge him, I care for him no matter what he does or looks like.

I will just keep walking until I find him. The rain still falling heavily as ever, I could feintly see a figure sitting on the beach. I could hear crying and weeping, so I just ran towards the sound. Before I knew it I could see Kyo sitting on the sand, just weeping. I was so scared but I had to put those feelings away and after I did, all I could see was the Kyo I had always known. The rough on the outside, but sweet on the inside boy who just wanted to feel loved by someone who wasn't a part of the zodiac. I ran over to him and he looked up at me, giving me a look of anger. I felt as though he was just feeling very defensive and so I tried to give him a hug. As I attempted this, I saw Yuki standing behind Kyo. He was out of breath and I knew he was very concerned. What could he be doing here?

'Yuki,' I said as I got closer to Kyo.

They both just stared at me and Kyo pulled his arm up and swung me out of the way. It felt like I was being smacked by a violent wave in the ocean. I couldn't breath for a moment and my back was sore. I wasn't angry, because I knew he was doing what he felt he had to, to guard himself. Yuki's expression turned from compassion to pure anger. He attacked Kyo and they began to fight as they always have, but this time it was much more serious. I got up and Yuki was holding Kyo down.

'Miss Honda! Tell Kyo the truth right now! Tell him how you really feel!' Yuki shouted as his body was shaking from holding Kyo down.

I didn't know what to do or say. I just stood there with a blank look on my face. Yuki looked back at me and I knew I had to tell them the truth. The truth about how I feel, for once. I took a deep breath and I knew that whatever I said, one of them was going to be hurt and one of them will feel pain that I can never fix. I knew that once I opened my mouth, things between the three of us would never be the same and I don't know if our friendship would be able to withstand it. But I also knew that if I didn't tell them the truth right now, that I could never forgive myself. I would be hurting them both, but for different reasons.

'Kyo, from the day I met you, I knew that you were something special. I knew that I wanted to be friends with you and take care of you and Yuki and Shigure. I love you, but in a different way,' I said as I walked closer to them.

'I never wanted to hurt either of you, and I never wanted things to be this way. If I could change it all, I would, but I can't. I can't change the way things are. Kyo, I hope that you can forgive me and know that I will always accept you and that the way I feel has nothing to do with your true form. I just have different feelings for you and for Yuki.

I could see sadness in their eyes, but I know Yuki felt happy inside. Yuki let go of Kyo and he stood up. The rain had finally stopped and Kyo changed back to normal. He had his face in his hands but stood up and walked towards me, spreading his arms out and I could all of a sudden feel them gripping around my body. I felt tears falling onto my neck and I squeezed him as hard as I could. I could see Yuki looking at me with the feintest little smile. Kyo let me go and smiled at me.

'I know. I always knew that that damn rat would steal you away from me,' he said as he smiled and walked away towards the house.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for not saying more, but I also felt that saying anything more would have just been upsetting. I turned to look at Yuki and ran to him.

'Miss Honda, you have always been the one,' he whispered in my ear as he put his hands on my face. He look me straight in the eyes and pulled me in for our first kiss. As our lips met, I felt as though there was nothing else on this planet. Nothing around me, no one else alive. I was shaking and I felt nervous, but Yuki always knew how to make me feel safe. We embraced like we hadn't seen each other for years. And inevitably, he turned into a rat, but that didn't change how I felt in that moment.

My heart was finally at peace. I finally told Yuki how I felt and knowing he felt the same way, was everything I needed. I'm so grateful that Kyo could find it in his heart to understand how I felt. To understand that I'm not disgusted by his true form, but that I actually care deeply for him. I took Yuki in my hands and kissed him on the head. He looked at me and smiled. This was it – Yuki and I are together. We have been through trial after trial, but it has finally happened.

Yuki is now _my_ Prince.


End file.
